


[podfic] Sad in the fruit, bright in the flower

by Chestnut_filly



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Talking At Cross-Purposes, Tirion, Tumblr: legendariumladiesapril, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 11:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10535415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Galadriel and Nerdanel talk wanderlust. Incompetently.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Sad in the fruit, bright in the flower](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4432751) by [gogollescent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogollescent/pseuds/gogollescent). 



> Thanks to gogollescent for permission to record! This was a great story to read and I can only hope I did it justice. 
> 
> This podfic was posted for Legendarium Ladies April 2017, for the April 3rd poetry prompt: ["The Sandhills"](http://www.americanlifeinpoetry.org/columns/detail/421) by Chickasaw Nation Writer in Residence Linda Hogan.

**The Sandhills**

The language of cranes  
we once were told  
is the wind. The wind  
is their method,  
their current, the translated story  
of life they write across the sky.  
Millions of years  
they have blown here  
on ancestral longing,  
their wings of wide arrival,  
necks long, legs stretched out  
above strands of earth  
where they arrive  
with the shine of water,  
stories, interminable  
language of exchanges  
descended from the sky  
and then they stand,  
earth made only of crane  
from bank to bank of the river  
as far as you can see  
the ancient story made new.

\- Linda Hogan

\--

Title: [Sad in the fruit, bright in the flower](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4432751)  
Length: 21:29 

[Download as mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/?3cl8yb8jec781om)


End file.
